


Just The Way You Like It

by helens78



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comfortable moment between Kaylee and Inara, where both of them try to make sure the other's getting things just the way they like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Like It

It's always different. Today it starts with a game of hide-and-seek that has Mal cursing about those crazy women always bein' underfoot at the strangest times and Jayne raising his eyebrows like he's going to get invited to play. Not _hardly_.

The last "seek" ends in Inara's shuttle, like it always does, and strangely enough, Inara finds the Kaylee-shaped lump in her bed right away. She closes the shuttle door behind her, moves to the wavebox and finds a station playing something soft and classical.

Kaylee peeks out from under the covers. "No, don't," she says, biting her lower lip.

Inara blinks. "Oh -- of course, I'm sorry. I forget sometimes--"

_that it's not a seduction_, she's finishing in her head, as Kaylee interrupts with a cough and a blush. "Ain't like I can hear her nohow," she admits, reaching above her head with one hand to rap at the headboard with her knuckles. "Soundproofin's good. I just feel like I can hear her if there ain't anything else to distract me."

"I don't count as a distraction?" Inara asks, shedding her clothes as she heads for the bed. She's grinning; she feels like purring. Kaylee does that to her.

"Oh! No, you ain't--" Kaylee sucks in a breath as Inara pulls the covers aside and climbs in. She draws Inara close and presses her forehead gently against Inara's. "You're a wholly different sort'a distraction and you know it," she whispers.

Inara ducks her head down and kisses Kaylee's nose, her lips, her chin. She knows. She's the irresistible other woman; _Serenity_'s the wife. Kaylee loves them both.

She rolls Kaylee onto her back and nibbles on her collarbones. She works her way down until her face is pressed against the center of Kaylee's chest. Kaylee buries her hands in Inara's hair, and shifts her legs so Inara can lie comfortably between her thighs. Inara kisses down lower, and lower still, slipping her tongue into Kaylee's folds and tasting her.

Kaylee doesn't taste like strawberries, but she does taste warm and sweet, and the way she sighs is better than anything -- better even than fresh-grown fruit, better than the times Inara's had a companion serving her instead of being the companion who serves. Inara can make Kaylee come just with her mouth, with her lips sucking steadily on Kaylee's clit and her tongue moving up and down in easy, slow strokes -- first the warmth and suction, then a stroke down to Kaylee's center, a dip inside her, a lick back up and that same soft, easy tease with lips only.

It takes a while; things worth this much always do. But when Kaylee's fingers tighten and her body goes tense, Inara knows she's got it. Someone else might speed up now, wreck the relentless pace she's so carefully put in motion, but not Inara. No. Inara's patient enough to give it to Kaylee precisely the way she wants it, without stopping or slowing down or changing so much as a breath, until Kaylee's shivering and shaking and half-coming off the bed with it, her whole body tensing up as she bites her lip to stifle a scream.

Inara leaves sticky kisses up Kaylee's chest and lets Kaylee lick her clean. That might be Inara's favorite part of being with Kaylee, that right there. It's tender and sexy and gentle, and Inara kisses Kaylee slow and soft when she's done.

"'Nara -- I was thinkin'--" Kaylee pulls back a little, chewing her lower lip all over again. Inara licks the spot she's biting, and Kaylee smiles. "Okay. I was thinkin' -- go ahead and put somethin' on the box if you wanna."

"I don't have to. This isn't an appointment -- it doesn't have to be done by the book--"

"No, it don't, but you like it, don'tcha? Having music on while you're bein' sweet with someone?" Another one of those things Inara loves about Kaylee -- the words she uses to describe what they do together. It's never blunt or brash or blatant, but it doesn't shy away, either.

"I like it sometimes," Inara says softly.

"Want to do it now?"

Inara thinks it over -- really thinks about it, and then heads back to the wavebox to turn it back on.

When she comes back to bed, Kaylee rolls her over.

"Just the way you like it," she breathes, and that's exactly what Inara gets.

_-end-_


End file.
